1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sulfone and sulfide high molecular weight polymer containing fluorine for optical devices and a method for preparing the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to polyarylene ether sulfide and polyarylene ether sulfone containing fluorine for optical device through polycondensation of pentafluorophenyl sulfide and pentafluorophenyl sulfone monomer with dihydroxy monomer, and, in particular, a high molecular weight polymer having increased solvent resistance by attaching ethynyl phenol and phenylethynylphenol to terminals of the high molecular weight polymer; and a method for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In broadband communication networks of the future, picture communications, including videoconference, high definition television video transmission and so on, will be coupled to telephone communication networks. Therefore, information demands for each person will be explosively increased and thus transfer rates of hundreds of Mbps will be required. In the future, basic information processing systems are expected to require transfer rates of Tbps (tera bit per second) and to be responsible for transmission by use of wavelength division or frequency division, instead of time division.
In order to realize the wavelength division optical processing system, active optical signal processing devices, such as a high speed optical modulator and a switch, as well as various inactive optical waveguide devices including optical output divider, wavelength division multiplexer, or optical output coupler, are required.
The properties necessary to manufacture optical waveguide devices include stabilities for light loss, heat and environment (humidity), polarization dependency, and ease of process and packaging. Commonly, to manufacture inactive optical waveguide devices, silica has been used, but a high molecular weight polymer in which fluorine is substituted for hydrogen has recently been used. Such fluorine-containing high molecular weight polymer has excellent properties as electronic material, including high thermal and chemical stabilities, and low dielectric constant, low refractive index, and low hygroscopic coefficient.
Organic materials suitable for use as optical waveguide devices developed until now are exemplified by polyimides and polyarylene ether (PAEs) containing fluorine, in which both materials have high thermal stability suitable for manufacturing optical devices. Polyimides have excellent thermal stability but are disadvantageous in terms of high birefringence and light loss, and thus the limitations of the material itself cannot be overcome. Meanwhile, polyarylene ether has ether groups with high flexibility so that it can be favorably used to manufacture the devices, though having similar properties to those of polyimides. Examples of fluorine-containing high molecular weight polymers useful as materials for optical waveguides include commercially available Udel (polyether sulfone), Kadel (polyetherketone), PEEK (poly(etheretherketone)), and Victrex.
However, said high molecular weight polymers suffer from the disadvantages of complicated manufacturing process of the optical device, high light loss or birefringence.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention for alleviating the problems as described above is to provide a high molecular weight polymer synthesized through polycondensation of fluorine-containing sulfone and sulfide monomer with dihydroxy monomer and a method for preparing the same, and a method for preparing the same, which is advantageous in ease preparation and low light loss polymer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a high molecular weight polymer having increased resistance to solvent, heat and water, by attaching thermally crosslinkable groups to terminals of prepared polymer.